1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures in space and in particular to novel configurations for obtaining improved performance and new capabilities for systems utilizing large space structures.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a totally unique structure. There is no prior art. The invented device provides structure not known or contemplated.
There does exist and has existed since the 1920's a proposal to construct space stations in the form of a wagon wheel. In these proposals the perimeter rim comprises the housing. The hub is used for docking, and the spokes help maintain structural integrity as the wheel is rotated. The rotating produces centrifugal force or an artificial gravity system. The invented structure is a space structure rotating in orbit to which various equipment and modules may be attached and maintained in a particular relationship to the gravitational bodies about which it is disposed. In the preferred form the structure may be used as a space solar power system while also being used to attach many other objects.
There does exist concepts relating to space solar power systems. The primary one being the fabrication of a single or series of huge solar panels. The panels are placed in geosynchronous orbit and are designed to be attitude controlled so that they always face the sun. The problem with these space solar power systems is that they must be placed and maintained in geosynchronous orbit. The transportation costs of getting objects to that orbit is very great as compared with low earth orbit. Also geosynchronous orbit is becoming cluttered since it is the most desirable orbit for communication and various devices. However, once in geosynchronous orbit the object must be maintained therein or they will drift. Huge space stations like the one proposed require large amounts of energy to maintain their orbit and fuel must be constantly supplied to drive the stabilizing means.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a maintenance free structure in space which will maintain its orbit and position at all times. The structure may be used for space solar power systems as well as for communication networks, docking places and to attach any and all other types of equipment.